


An Epilogue, or Perhaps a Prologue, to The Next Doctor

by bexpls



Series: Note-vember [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I am vividly aware that this is shit, Note-vember #1, but here you go anyway, reference to The Next Doctor for no particular reason other than i decided to put a cyberman in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexpls/pseuds/bexpls
Summary: The Eighth Doctor meets Jenny and Vastra, for what is possibly, possibly not, the first time. A Cyberman is naturally involved.





	An Epilogue, or Perhaps a Prologue, to The Next Doctor

“Congratulations, Doctor,” Jenny Flint said.

The Doctor looked up at her from where he was braced against the door. “On what?”

“On actually wearing Victorian clothes for once!”

“Oh.” The Doctor looked down at himself. “Oh, they’re not authentic. I think they were part of a Halloween costume. Some of them were, anyway. Besides, I didn’t exactly plan on coming here.”

“You never intend to visit us, do you?” Vastra said from across the room. There was a shrill sound as she ran her cutlass against the sharpener. “You always drop in unintentionally. Usually with something unpleasant in tow. A dinosaur, for example –“

“Shush!” the Doctor said. “I know you’ve met half a dozen of my incarnations, but could you try and keep them in order in your mind, for my sake? I don’t particularly want any spoilers.” He paused for a second. “Unless you can tell me if I’m ever ginger?”

“You ain’t,” Jenny said. “Now shift over.” She pushed a mahogany cabinet in front of the door, doing her best to ignore the incessant thuds coming from the other side of it. The Doctor obediently got out of the way.

“That won’t hold it for long.”

“And what would you suggest?” Vastra said.

“Well, you could start with a decent lock,” the Doctor said. He ran his fingertips against the pale oak of the door and then licked them. “Or a decent door.”

“That door is state of the art!” Jenny said.

“Oh, can we not argue about the door?” Vastra said. “If we must argue about anything it should be about where Strax has got to.”

“You told him to collect up all his weapons,” Jenny said. “He’ll be gone for hours.”

“Strax!” Vastra called.

“Oh yes, he’ll be so much help,” the Doctor said. “I doubt even Sontaran guns will be of use against a Cyberman.”

“Where did it even come from?” Jenny said, crossing the room to get the other cutlass from where it hung, proud and gleaming, from the wall. “I thought – well, I know you said you didn’t want us to tell you your future, but –“

“And I still don’t,” the Doctor said. “Let’s just leave it at ‘there was a Cyberman invasion and I stopped it’. Will stop it. Will have already – never mind, but one of them must have escaped.”

“And Strax lead it straight here,” Jenny finished, glaring in the general direction of the upstairs.

The Doctor shrugged, then jumped as there was a much louder thud behind him. He turned around, and saw that the Cyberman had punched its hand straight through the door.

“I don’t think we have time to talk about Strax’s uncanny ability for getting on people’s bad side,” he said.

“Agreed,” Vastra said, throwing the sharpener down onto the end-table. “Move the cabinet, Doctor.”

“What, was it expensive?”

“Greatly,” Vastra said. “I wish to face our attacker.” She held up her sword in a fighting stance, and Jenny mirrored her.

The Doctor stared at them, then at his own hands, which were unfortunately devoid of weapons. “Suit yourself.” He crouched down and pushed the cabinet out of the way of the door.

Vastra glanced at Jenny. “Are you ready, dear?”

“Never more so,” Jenny said with a grin.

The Doctor shrugged again, lunged forwards to push the lock open, and stepped out of the way just as the Cyberman crashed through the doorframe.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Note-vember.


End file.
